Let It Go
by rolliepollie44
Summary: Emmett was never just another boy in Bay's line up so why couldn't she let him go like the rest? With the confusion from and with her family, the old friends who return, and the ex that she's still in love with Bay can only do so much without going crazy. Taking him back would be weak but she can't just let him go. Bay/Emmett


**disclaimor: i don't own Switched at Birth.**

Bay looks at her freshly painted toenails and let's out a traditional angsty sigh. Another night spent at home, moping and stalking her exes via social networking. The raven haired girl had hit a new low in her love life; for once she was not able to pick up her peices and move on, she was lingering. Everyone seemed so fucking happy; it made her want to puke.

"Bay?" A voice came from her door, an all too familar voice since she'd been stuck in her room for the last month or so.

She turns to face the door, her face pale and without makeup and her hair pulled up in the traditional messy bun, "Yes father?"

"Me and your mom are going to order a pizza, wondering if you wanted anything?" He smiled and she knew exactly what he wanted. A life story- a rundown of the mysterious deaf kid that ran out of her life in a fraction of the time it took him to come into it.

"No." She blinks once and turns away from him, back to the computer on the bed and continues to scroll down.

"Sweetie?" He moves in closer twoards the bed and her whole body tenses up, "Did you want to talk about it?"

"Ugh!" She groans, "If I wanted to talk about it, we'd be talking about it! I have nothing to say dad, really, i'm fine!"

"Okay!" He says defensivley, retreating away from the bed and out the door to a place far away from his teenage daughter.

Ever since the two had started fucking again, they felt the need to try and pressure the kids into talking but Bay was not buying that. Daphne of course had, and she confided deeply in her biological parents to discuss the latest Wilke drama. Talking via webcam seven days of the week was not enough face time for the two and she knew Katherine would buy into her sob story. She was up at the boyfriends new school at least once a week and that kept a smile on her face for the most part, espeically when she didn't have to pay the way. Of course Daphne asked Bay weekly to join her. The redhead thought she could con her 'sister' into coming with using the words _hot boys who are really dumb and really hot._ Bay didn't buy that line either.

Bay stood up and looked out her window for the umpteenth time. She listened closely but there was no sign of a motorcycle rolling through. Aww the motorcycle, Emmett's motorcycle. It was everything a girl would want in a badass boyfriend. He rocked the leather coat and the helmet like any seventeen year old boy would and he let her hold on tightly as they sped through all hours of the day. She wanted to break down in tears but she had held those in for a long time and would continue too- their was no use for them, she was beautiful and could find many suitable men to be her boy toys. If Emmett could fuck around, so could Bay, even if she didn't want too.

"Hey Bay?"

The girl turned back around to her doorway, "What do you want Toby?" She snapped.

"Their is somebody here to see you, and I think you're going to like it..." He flinched.

Bay groaned and put a sweatshirt over the baggy t-shirt she had been rocking for the last two days and three nights. In case it was someone important she spritzed some perfume on herself put on just a coat of mascara. She didn't look too depressed, just lazy.

The stairs seemed longer then ususal because she was winded by the end. Her eyes shifted to the door and her heart skipped a few beats. She was clueless as to who it was but something about the fact of who it could be, excited her. She made sure to run her fingers through her hair before she let herself be in full sight.

"Toby, who is it at the door?" She fakely questioned, trying to sound like she could have numerous guests, "Oh..." She frowned upon seeing the cliche in front of her.

No motorcycle with him this time just a classy blazer and a big fancy bouqet in his hand. She smirked to herself and looked away from him, "Is Simone here?" She yelled to her brother who was long gone from the scene.

Emmett frowned and dropped the flowers to his side, "Can we talk?" He questioned.

She looked him dead in the eye, "No." She slammed the door in his face with the final and only syllable and retreated as far away as she could.

Bay wasn't talking, she had nothing left to say.

**authors note: second SAB fanfiction, reveiws are appreciated! :) i promise this bad boy is going to pick up like, next chapter ;) **


End file.
